


30 Days of Smut - Day 25 : In from the elements

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [25]
Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's not the outdoorsy type</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 25 : In from the elements

The cabin is warm and welcoming after being stuck out in the rain. It’s not Tommy’s fault they were stuck out there, either. Well, not exactly, anyway. He’s not the one who’s supposed to be experienced with the elements and nature and shit. He’s been counting on Isaac to take care of that. And if he had anything to say about it, the trails in the woods would be paved so people wouldn’t fucking wander off them. 

He’s just glad Isaac decided to come looking for him. And he’s glad he left enough broken branches along the way that Isaac could find him. He’d probably still be wandering around aimlessly otherwise. Or he’d be huddled against a tree somewhere. Or maybe he’d have been eaten by a bear, even though Isaac said they’re not really active this time of year.

By the time Isaac gets him back, he’s cold and soaked and miserable. And he really, really wants to share his misery. Except he can’t take it out on Isaac when he’s busy getting Tommy’s wet clothes off of him, and drying him off with a big fluffy towel, and wrapping him in a nice warm blanket. And when the power goes out, Isaac starts a fire in the giant stone fireplace and makes sure Tommy’s all snuggled up on the couch.

When he was still wet and freezing and shivering, he hadn’t been thinking about much of anything except warming up. Now that he’s no longer in danger of breaking his teeth by way of excessive chattering, he takes a second and realizes that he’s naked under the blanket. He’s warm and dry and really enjoying the feeling of the soft, fuzzy cover.

But Isaac hasn’t changed out of his wet clothes yet, and Tommy doesn’t want him to get sick. He can’t even take care of himself out here, let alone trying to be responsible for Isaac, too. He thinks maybe he should follow Isaac’s example, because Isaac knows about these things.

So he pulls the blanket around him and throws the end over his shoulder. He hopes it looks a little like a toga, but he thinks it’s probably something more comical, judging by Isaac’s smile. He does try his best to keep from tangling his feet in the bottom of it as he saunters over to where Isaac’s just starting to take off his wet things. When he asks if Isaac needs any help, he likes the way Isaac stutters his answer. He fucking loves it when he can take Isaac's words away.

He really enjoys peeling the wet, clingy layers off Isaac, but he enjoys using the towel to rub warmth into him even more. And when he’s dried every inch of him, Tommy unwraps his blanket cocoon enough to wrap Isaac up in it with him, and leads him back to the warm place in front of the fire.

They sit there, watching the flames for a minute, letting their hands wander, just enjoying feeling each other and sharing their warmth. Then he turns enough to be able to see the fire reflected in Isaac’s eyes, and he really doesn’t give a shit if the storm never ends, or if the electricity never comes back on, or if they’re stranded here forever. He’s got everything he needs right here.


End file.
